Mustafar/Leyendas
Mustafar es un planeta localizado en el Sistema Mustafar del Borde Exterior, localizado entre la Vía Hydiana y el Noveno Cuadrante. El pequeño mundo de Mustafar es un mundo de furia volcánica donde la lava es apreciada como un precioso recurso natural. Es también la sede de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Mustafar es un joven y volátil mundo desgarrado por las opuestas fuerzas de gravitación de los planetas gaseosos gigantes Jestefad y Lefrani, siendo el primero el más cercano de los dos. A horcajadas de las paquidérmicas pulgas de lava, los nativos saltan sobre los campos de lava para explotar los mortales recursos naturales del planeta. Los mustafarianos supervisaron las instalaciones de lava construidas por los separatistas en Mustafar. Historia Principio Una vez fue un mundo de un verde exuberante y el hogar de muchos templos Jedi durante los días de la República Galáctica. Fue allí donde cultivaron sus habilidades así como donde entrenaron a sus aprendices. Uno de estos Maestros Jedi fue Ghu-Gon Dar, un individuo cuya maestría en la Fuerza era inigualable. Él creó un objeto sensible a la Fuerza que era conocido como el cubo de Ghu-Gon Dar el cual era usado en ambos canales para manipular la Fuerza y alterar las propiedades físicas de cualquier objeto colocado en su interior. Sin embargo cuando los Sith llegaron a ser más poderosos, desearon exterminar a los Jedi, y una batalla climática tuvo lugar en el planeta. Esta batalla fue tan intensa que uno de los cercanos gigantes gaseosos fue desplazado a su actual posición por la Fuerza, comenzando una lucha para forzar a los Jedi abandonar sus templos del planeta. Esto causó que todo el conocimiento del Cubo de Ghu-Gon se perdiera. Mustafar es el hogar de dos razas de mustafarianos—los mustafarianos del norte: una raza alta y delgada y los mustafarianos del sur, que eran bajos y rechonchos. Decenios atrás una erupción cataclísmica destruyó todos los asentamientos mustafarianos excepto Fralideja. Guerras Clon Por el tiempo de las Guerras Clon, la Tecno Unión había poseído Mustafar desde su descubrimiento alrededor del año 300 ABY, cosechando minerales y energía de la lava a 800 grados, era más fría comparada a la mayoría de la lava normal debido al inusual mineral alotrópico que funde a bajas temperaturas. Aun así, la lava solo puede ser explotada con seguridad cuando un campo repulsor es dispuesto para repeler cualquier erupción y desviar el calor de la explotación. El grueso principal separatista, estaba situado en un masivo complejo industrial localizado en un ardiente acantilado rodeado de dos colosales corrientes de lava. Brazos de extracción, recogían la lava de los alrededores, mientras recios droides industriales trabajaban más lejos. El interior de estas instalaciones, servía como el centro de mando Separatista, uno los búnker más seguros en la Galaxia. Más tarde, al final de la guerra, Darth Vader, anteriormente Anakin Skywalker, asaltó la base Separatista y masacró al Consejo Separatista bajo la orden de Darth Sidious y desactivó el ejercito droide, acabando así con la guerra. En ese momento, Lefrani eclipsó el sol de Mustafar. Teniendo lugar, poco después, el el duelo entre Obi-Wan Kenobi y Darth Vader en el planeta volcánico. Durante la lucha, los controles de la explotación fueron trastocados accidentalmente provocando la caída de los campos de repulsión, permitiendo que las violentas erupciones de lava inundaran el complejo. Vader sufrió graves lesiones, tales como la perdida de sus restantes extremidades y la quema de sus pulmones, al ser alcanzado por el sable de Kenobi mientras estaba saltando hacia un terreno más elevado desde una plataforma en el río de lava. Finalmente, Vader fue rescatado por el Emperador Palpatine, quien lo llevó de vuelta a Coruscant donde fue reconstruido en el temible cyborg albacea del Emperador en el Centro de Reconstrucción Quirúrgica. Era Imperial Después de aniquilar el Consejo Separatista y la Imperilalización de la Tecno Unión, Mustafar fue olvidado por largo tiempo, hasta que un Separatista incondicional, el geonosiano fugitivo Gizor Dellso, se escondió en Mustafar durante los primeros días del Imperio Galáctico y reactivó una fabrica independiente de droides de batalla, con la pretensión de reconstruir el ejército militar de la Confederación. Construyó una pequeña armada de droides y una flotilla de naves de guerra sobre el planeta, y consiguió el apoyo de varios compatriotas geonosianos. La situación requirió la atención de la leal Legión 501 de tropas de asalto para asaltar del planeta. Al final de la batalla, con los diseños droide destruidos y Dellso eliminado, la base fue arrasada por un masivo disparo orbital desde los Destructuores Estelares clase-''Imperial I''. Tiempo después, la Corporación Mensix estableció el Complejo de Extracción Minera Mensix, construida para reemplazar al anterior complejo. Guerra Civil Galáctica Corrieron los rumores de que durante el época de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, varios Jedi se dispondrían a encontrar la ruta hacia el legendario mundo de Mustafar y fueron aparentemente guiados en su camino por conseguir el rango de Caballero Jedi por la forma espectral de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Un disturbio causado por un aumento de la energía del lado oscuro llevó al espíritu de Kenobi al planeta. Otros exploradores de aquel entonces, se encontraron con el antiguo droide asesino HK-47. Como llegó hasta allí, es un misterio. Posguerra Civil Galáctica El planeta eligió no tomar partido a continuación de la caída del Imperio Galáctico. No sufrió la invasión de los yuuzhan vong. Detrás de las Cámaras *Mustafar era llamado originalmente “Mufasta” en los primeros borradores de ''La Venganza de los Sith''. , el último cuartel de los separatistas.]] *''”Mustafa”'' en árabe significa “El Elegido”. Es muy posible que Lucas lo llamara así porque el destino del Elegido sería revelado en este planeta. *El concepto del duelo en la lava, data de las primeras versiones del ''El Retorno del Jedi'', en el cual Luke Skywalker lucha contra Darth Vader sobre un lago de lava en la sala del trono de Palpatine en los niveles inferiores del Palacio Imperial. Incluso por aquel entonces, se rumoreó que Anakin sufría sus gravísimas heridas a manos de Obi-Wan durante el duelo en el foso de lava, y la idea se convirtió en casi una leyenda mítica entre los aficionados de Star Wars hasta que, finalmente, se realizó la película veinte años más tarde. Joe Johnston se imaginó el ambiente que finalmente sería Mustafar, en una serie de ilustraciones diseñadas para enseñar la casa de Darth Vader. *La novelización de El Retorno del Jedi señalaba que el duelo entre Vader y Obi-Wan, que acababa con las terribles lesiones de Vader, ocurría en un planeta volcánico. El combate estaba indicado por algunas fuentes anteriores a la Trilogía Previa, que ocurriría en Sullust, un mundo volcánico también. *Mustafar fue diseñado para parecerse a la visión de George Lucas del infierno. *En la ''La Venganza de los Sith'', mientras Anakin y Obi-Wan están luchando sobre el brazo caído de la explotación, la lava fluye al revés (puede verse mirando la catarata de lava). *Mustafar es un mundo extremadamente similar a Ío, una luna de Júpiter, la cual esta también cubierta de volcanes y, al igual que el vulcanismo de Mustafar se debe a los efectos de la gravedad de Jestefad y Lefrani, el vulcanismo de Ío se debe a la fuerte influencia gravitacional de Júpiter. *En 1997, en la película de Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, “Mustafa”, un agente del “Dr. Evil”, es asesinado por él mismo lanzándolo a un foso de fuego. Apariciones *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novelización *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' Fuentes *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' * }} *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Prima guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Enlaces externos * *The Real Mustafar Volcanoes en StarWars.com *Lost Treasure en sitio web oficial Star Wars: Galaxies en inglés *Sickness of the Storm Lord en sitio web oficial Star Wars: Galaxies en inglés Categoría:Lugares de Mustafar Categoría:Planetas volcánicos Categoría:Planetas del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con la República Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Separatistas de:Mustafar en:Mustafar hu:Mustafar ru:Мустафар